


Dream Diary

by MoominJaye



Series: Through Unconventional Means [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dreaming, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Well - Freeform, dream diary - Freeform, secondary school as it is set in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoominJaye/pseuds/MoominJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dan was 13 he has recorded his dreams in a dream Diary. </p><p>This is the only reason he notices that his dreams are getting freaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enrty 996

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> This series is split into two, which could get confusing. 'Dream Diary' is solely what Dan writes in his diary, whereas 'Wake Diary' is written to narrate Dan's life out of the dream world.  
> They both refer to the other half a lot in each story so it would be difficult to read one and not the other.  
> The best way to read this would be in chronological order, which it chapter one of 'Dream Diary' then chapter one of 'Wake diary' (followed by chapter 2 of 'Dream Diary' then chapter 2 of 'Wake Diary' and so on and so forth).  
> If you have any questions about this then feel free to ask.

Entry 996

So this entry may be a bit longer then the usual, but a lot more interesting in return. It doesn't have me falling endlessly like usual, but more 'floating', if you will... in space.

Sure I like the thought of space, and space designs are cool and all, but I wouldn't say that they are important enough for me to have an entire dream based off of them. But sure enough, there I was, floating in the starry void which was clearly space.

It still made me feel empty inside, like the mass of nothing was so vast it made me feel insignificant and empty, but also nervous, like I had lost my way (and seeing as I was in space, it was evident that I must have took a wrong turning somewhere). I felt as though I needed to be somewhere, like I was late, but couldn't seem to move very far due to the lack of gravity. My chest felt tight and I remember wanting to wake up.

Yes, I guess it was Lucid as I felt more in control and I definitely knew it was a dream. If anyone (i.e. Future me) reads back through all 998 entries that I have religiously written since I was 13 then you would know that I have had a few lucid dreams and I have thoroughly enjoyed them, however this one was different.

This one was more of a half-lucid dream if that is a thing. I couldn't really change things and I still didn't really feel fully in control. It was more as though my psyche was trying to tell me something, which is why this is a lot more important to write then the others.

So, back to the dream, which is what this whole dream diary is about, I was in space and I soon realised that I was orbiting a planet, I soon was able to feel the ground below my feel, like gravity had returned, but it felt so weak, like if I were to jump I would float off into the abyss.

In the distance was a bush, in the bush was blooming roses, some White, but most red. I gained an urge to touch them, to keep them. Suddenly they looked a lot closer, so I reached over but I couldn't reach, they were so close, but as I moved to reach them they seemed to copy my movement and stay the same distance. I found myself running, trying to reach for the roses but they were never close enough.

Sitting here now, it is hard to remember if the Roses were really close or in the distance now, it seemed so bizarre. I really don't know what to think of it.


	2. Enrty 997

Entry 997:

The area around was beautiful. Nothing I had ever seen... Well, I must have seen something like it seeing as I was dreaming of it, but forget that part, it was an amazing view.

I was standing atop a cliff, looking down at a very lush rainforest, the greens were so vibrant they almost shone in the light. The tree cover was intense but the place was still so well lit. The rainforest wasn't the keeper of my attention though, that was merely the background. No, the jaw dropping sight was the crystal clear waterfall that rushed down the cliff more like a noble woman's beautiful silk skirt then just water, just as poetically as my writing (sorry, my English teacher told us to practice out descriptive writing wherever we can, I just thought the memory was the perfect opportunity). 

Not that I really remember it happening, but I was suddenly right next to the river which carried on from the waterfall. The water was scarily clear, I could see fish following the water downstream (out of place for a pond fish but I swear they were koi, but this is a dream so don't question the logic too much). 

I started walking into the river, and here is the freaky part, I felt a cool chill run up my calves, like I was actually there! It felt refreshingly wet and I carried on walking. The water only ever reached my knees and I couldn't help but think that is was very shallow for this kind of water. 

I carried on, headed to the mesmerising waterfall, and once I got into arms reach of it I let the clear water run though my fingers, and I felt the cool wet sensation there too. 

Have you ever had the urge to submerge your face into water, or more suited, your whole body? Like, feeling the need to be cleansed from head to toe, as if it would miraculously clean your life from all the shit? I had that urge, strong urge, there and I stepped forward into the fall. I walked right through it, I felt the falling sensation again, like I had fallen down a portal from behind. I opened my eyes and I wasn't too off.

My new destination was in an ocean. A tropical sort of sea. The waters were still crystal clear and the sea bed was golden sand. I could see the beach from my point but it was so far away. Although that didn't really matter as I had no intention of moving, everything was so calm, so quiet so I just trod the water. 

This is also where is gets freaky, but more creepy...

So the boy from yesterday, with the space jacket, he was there treading water too. He looked off to the horizon. I didn't think that he left that much of an impact. He turned to face me and he smiles sweetly, so innocently and I forgot about all of my real life problems and bathed in the brightness of both the sun and his smile. He held out his hand and without hesitation I took it, bring the two of us closer and now fully facing each other. 

This is so embarrassing.

His eyes were so blue, and even though I was currently floating on deep waters I couldn't help but think I wouldn't mind drowning now if this was the last view I had... those piercing blue eyes...

His skin was just as pale as yesterday but without the red nose and cheeks. He seemed so calm and I felt so safe with him holding my hand. 

I didn't realise this but we had been slowly drifting to shore, I could now reach the floor but we didn't stop looking at each other. Then after what felt like an eternity but also a few seconds, he giggled and said:

"Time to wake up. See you around, Dan."

He said that yesterday didn't he?

Now that I think of it though, I don't ever remember telling him my name...


End file.
